It Goes Both Ways
by Orrymain
Summary: Frank Simmons threatens Jack, and Daniel decides it's time to take action ... with Thor's help.


It Goes Both Ways  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Angst, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 5 - shortly after Beast of Burden  
  
Spoilers: Shades of Grey, The Other Side, Scorched Earth, The First Ones, The Curse, Beast of Burden (all minor)  
  
Size: 29kb, short story  
  
Written: November 6-8,11, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Frank Simmons threatens Jack, and Daniel decides it's time to take action ... with Thor's help.  
  
Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna, Tina!  
  
  
  
It Goes Both Ways  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Daniel headed for the General's office, his hands carrying several papers to support his latest theory. He was hoping to convince the General to give SG-1 the go ahead for a mission to PR2-883 where some ruins had been unearthed by SG-11 last month.   
  
Daniel felt the relics discovered on the planet were related to the Goa'uld, and he was also concerned that there might be a tie-in to the Asgard.   
  
The halls of the SGC were fairly quiet as the Head of Archaeology navigated the corridors. It was 6:15 p.m., and most on duty were in the Commissary or working in their offices. Daniel knew the General himself was planning on staying until at least 8 p.m.  
  
As he neared Hammond's office, Daniel heard raised voices. His eyebrows arched and nose scrunched a little as he took in the argument from a discreet distance.  
  
"Maybe it's time for the Colonel to retire."  
  
"You have a lot of nerve walking into my facility, Colonel, and speculating about MY personnel."  
  
"Nerve? General, it's my job to make sure there's no waste in the SGC, and Colonel O'Neill is clearly in that category."  
  
"You're out of line."  
  
"No, General, I'm following orders. O'Neill's physical injuries and decisions call his command into question ... and let's not forget his "feelings" for his team which are most abnormal."  
  
"Colonel Simmons, this is MY command and until that man ..." Hammond pointed to the red phone on his desk.  
  
"Oh please, not again," Simmons spoke with a sarcastic expression on his face, "Trust me, General, the president is losing patience with your 'pet' as well. Times have changed. It's time for SG-1 to be mothballed and retooled to fit the new goals and objectives."  
  
"Not under my watch, Colonel."  
  
"That could be arranged, General," Simmons said with an evil smirk.  
  
"You listen to me, MISTER Simmons, I don't do threats, nor do I react kindly to them. You want to complain to the president about my decisions, you go right ahead, and we'll see who is left standing next week."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is past his prime, physically and mentally. It's time for him to go."  
  
"You pompous twit," Daniel said loudly, no longer able to remain silent outside of Hammond's office.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, always a pleasure."  
  
"Stick your pleasure out of my face," Daniel retorted, ready and willing to tell Frank Simmons exactly what he thought of the man.  
  
"Where do you get off criticizing Jack O'Neill?"  
  
"I get paid to look for waste."  
  
"Look in the mirror. Solid waste will be staring you in the face."  
  
"You're good, very good. Learn that attitude from O'Neill?"  
  
"You couldn't begin to comprehend what I've learned from him. It's beyond your brain power. You're a moronic imbecile, Simmons!"  
  
"I thought you were the moralistic, compassionate one, the defender of the meek and the mild. You sound more like a whiny child."  
  
"And you couldn't even spell whiny child! Did you even finish High School?"  
  
"A sniffling, whiny child, trying desperately to rationalize why their old, decrepit relic of a toy should be nursemaided along day by day."  
  
"You arrogant little prick. You don't know the first thing about Jack O'Neill. You're not half the man he is. No, scratch that. You aren't an eighth of the person he is. That's the problem though, isn't it? You'll never get the respect that Jack has. He has people who would die for him, not because of an order, but because they think he's worth dying for. Tell me, Simmons, who would die for you ... by choice?"  
  
Simmons laughed, trying to deflect the question, "You think you know it all, don't you? The wonder boy who opened the Stargate ... and I suppose you think you know everything there is to know about Colonel O'Neill. Is that what you're going to tell me?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Let's see, Dr. Jackson. As his friend, the one who knows the man so well, aren't you the one who once said you don't trust Colonel O'Neill's command?"  
  
"You're taking my words out of context."  
  
"It's a direct quote. I can show you the report, if you like."  
  
"Good. Then maybe I can teach you how to read, since obviously you didn't read it for yourself, or you'd understand why I said what I did."  
  
"Are you denying you said it?"  
  
"I don't feel the need to either confirm or deny anything you have to say. You know something, Simmons," Daniel smirked as his next words formed in his brain, "an opossum has more intellect than you, so ... it just wouldn't be fair if I tried to explain my comments. I might need to use some long words, and you'd just get confused ... misunderstand."  
  
Daniel turned and faced Hammond for a minute, a small smile escaping from his face before he turned back to face his adversary.  
  
"Oh, I understand you perfectly, Dr. Jackson. You don't just whine, you sniffle. When you can't explain yourself, you hide behind your words, words that do nothing but cover up the real issue, and the issue at hand is that you either trust O'Neill to command or you don't ... and clearly from the mission reports where you and the Colonel have butted heads, you don't trust him."  
  
"I trust Jack O'Neill with my life, and I don't know what you're talking about. Battles? Jack and I are teammates and we both have our functions on that team."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is supposed to be the leader, Doctor, the one who makes solid judgments in the name of this country. As I recall, not all that long ago during a negotiation, he told you, and I quote from the report, to "shut up," an oversight on his part that almost had us allied with another Nazi government."   
  
"Jack had orders, Simmons, and he followed those orders. Make up your mind. One minute you're saying he's the leader who has to make the judgements and the next, you're saying he has to defer to me. Which is it, because now I'm the one who's confused."  
  
Simmons ignored Daniel's remarks, continuing on with his own agenda, "And he's the same Colonel who ordered his second in command to rig a nuclear bomb, a bomb that would destroy an entire culture, and, I might add, that nearly resulted in your death, not that I'd mind personally, but ..."  
  
Daniel was seething as Simmons continued his list of ills.  
  
"This is the same Colonel O'Neill who discarded a cell phone given to the Jaffa, essentially forcing him to disobey his own direct orders, and I'm sure that wasn't the first time that has happened ... Doctor. And only recently, he let you arm an alien race, the Unas. He had no authorization to do that."  
  
"He didn't let me arm anyone. 'I' made a choice, and 'I' gave Chaka that weapon. 'I' handed the zat gun to him, not Jack. There was nothing he could have done. I disobeyed orders, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me."  
  
"Don't you worry your little head, you're next on my list, Jackson. If you believe nothing else from this conversation, you had better believe that. As soon as I've finished with O'Neill, I intend to turn my attention to you. But for the moment can we stick to the point at hand?   
  
"I assure you, I have a very long list documenting the Colonel's inability to command according to procedures, and I must thank you for giving me one more piece of ammunition."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just admitted, in front of General Hammond, that not only did you disobey orders, but that Colonel O'Neill apparently has no control over your actions. What kind of leader can't control his men? At the SGC, command is of the utmost importance, Dr. Jackson. You just proved O'Neill's ineptness and inability to do so."  
  
If Daniel had a zat gun, he knew he would use it on Simmons, who was doing a good job of twisting his words and the events of the past to meet his private agenda. Simmons was positively glowing from his accomplishment, smirking with glee as he continued, "Should I go on, Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"You don't have a clue what you are talking about."  
  
Simmons laughed, "O'Neill sounds more like a renegade guerrilla than the leader of an elite military team, and I intend to see that he is shown the door ... soon."  
  
"You overgrown dimwitted dunderhead. You are a fool, Simmons, an autocratic half-wit who is full of himself. You have no idea what it's like out there. You sit behind your desk on your snooty, hubristic derriere and think you know it all. You know NOTHING. You wouldn't last a day in ... in a place as simple as the Land of Light. You are incapable of any emotion except maybe hatred and jealousy. You're an under-educated, single minded moron, and I pity you."  
  
"Oh yes, the benevolent little people who thought a virus was a curse; the ones with the funny hats and little outfits. This would be the place where Colonel O'Neill played caveman."  
  
"And saved my life and those of the touched."  
  
"Your devotion is ... touching," Simmons mocked, "I'm ... touched," Simmons put his hand to his heart, feigning a feeling of warmth and tenderness.  
  
"Oh ... go touch yourself. You're probably the only one who would want to, and even then, you're probably too afraid you'd make yourself sick."  
  
"That's it. Not only am I going to drum O'Neill out, but consider yourself history as well ... or maybe I'll have you cleaning rocks at Area 51."  
  
Daniel calmly walked up to Simmons until he was standing almost nose to nose with him, "You're making a big mistake, Simmons. Don't even think of messing with me. You'd be surprised at how down and dirty I can get when pushed, and right now, you're pushing pretty hard. So let me tell you something, you little ..."  
  
General Hammond had taken a seat at his desk soon after Daniel had positioned himself in the firing line within Simmon's personal space. He wasn't used to hearing his normally mild-mannered, gentle-voiced Head of Archaeology swearing like the most hardened of his Marines, but at the moment, Daniel was using words Hammond wasn't sure he'd heard before, and the young man was nose to nose with the self-absorbed Frank Simmons.  
  
The Major General had to admit he was enjoying the battle, knowing Simmons was unprepared for an angry Daniel Jackson. Simmons had made the same mistake the System Lords continued to make ... underestimating Daniel Jackson, assuming his intelligence and moralistic views meant he was a pacifist geek, unable or unwilling to defend himself and his friends.   
  
Most of those Goa'uld who had misjudged Daniel were now dead. Hammond shook his head, knowing that unfortunately, Frank Simmons would not have the same fate.  
  
When Daniel finished his myriad of words, Simmons was taken aback, but showed no signs of conceding.  
  
"Pack your bags, Doctor. You're through," Simmons headed for the door, briefly acknowledging the General as he walked.  
  
"Not in your lifetime. I have friends you can't even imagine."  
  
"Right," Simmons cackled as he disappeared from site.  
  
Daniel turned, forgetting where he was and that the General was seated at his desk, and threw the papers against the desk, watching them scatter all over the floor along with some of the General's papers.  
  
"Oh gawd. I'm sorry, General."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Son. I understand."  
  
The Major General had rarely been more proud of the man he considered a son as he was at that moment. He knew he couldn't admit it, but he did manage a small smile before doing the obligatory unofficial verbal reprimand, to which Daniel smiled and said his obligatory "So sorry."  
  
====  
  
At 8:20 p.m., Daniel entered the home he shared with Jack. He paced around the living room, his anger stronger than when he had faced down Simmons. He didn't care about the threats made towards himself, but he wasn't about to let Simmons get the best of his lover.  
  
Daniel had spoken with General Hammond for several minutes after Simmons had exited the office. Times had shifted. Daniel had known that for quite a while. Their missions were different now, their functions transitioning from those of exploration to semi-spies and weapon seekers.  
  
Daniel picked up a rubber band he saw on the counter, and as he paced, he twisted the band in all directions, his hands needing something to work as a distraction.   
  
Hammond had admitted to Daniel that Simmons had to be taken seriously with this new tide. The current president wasn't as enamored with the Stargate Program as much as the prior president, and Jack was, Hammond had to admit, "colorful and unconventional" and sometimes that wasn't a plus.  
  
After several minutes of intense pacing, Daniel stopped in front of the fireplace, his arms folded as he stared into the cold stone cubbyhole. He turned and walked to the sofa, and then looked up, "Okay Thor ... you love making surprise appearances ... well ... I'm making a surprise invitation. Come on, Thor ... you always manage to hear what you want. How about helping me out here? THOR!"  
  
Daniel shrugged, silently thinking, "Well, it was a worth a shot," as he sank into the sofa.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, is there something you need?"  
  
Daniel blinked as he saw a hologram of the tiny alien Asgard standing a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Yes. Thor, Jack's in trouble because of ... an idiot."  
  
"An idiot?"  
  
"An egotistical, self-indulgent, power-hungry, pompous pretentious peacock ..."  
  
"Dr. Jackson ... I ... get the idea. What exactly is the problem?"  
  
Daniel explained the situation, telling Thor about the conversation with Simmons, and what it could be mean to the Stargate Program, exploration, and to the Asgard if he and Jack were sidelined.  
  
"I see. This is not acceptable, Dr. Jackson."  
  
"I agree, but that crackpot has a lot of power, and he ... well, he doesn't like us very much."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"I ... don't know. I just thought you might have an idea because ... well, what happens to Jack does impact the Asgard."  
  
"You are correct. I must talk with the Counsel."  
  
"Oooooooooo..." Daniel blinked and found he was alone again.  
  
Daniel began to pace again, not sure whether or not to rely on Thor for help or not. He needed a backup plan.  
  
====  
  
"Dear J ...  
  
I have a quick trip I need to take ... personal business, and no, nothing's wrong. Will explain all later. I may be difficult to reach, but you can try calling ..."  
  
Daniel hesitated as he wrote the note. He just knew how Jack was going to react, but if he was ever going to cure his lover of his jealousy, he'd have to do with honesty. Nothing good ever came of deception where the heart was concerned.  
  
"... Paul. Please J ... don't go there. Remember, S.M. L. S.F. ... I promise. Taxi's waiting -- be back soon, maybe even before you get back.  
  
D"  
  
Daniel put the note on the desk in the study and headed out the door.  
  
====  
  
Jack walked in the door the following morning at roughly 10:19 a.m., having finished his business ahead of time. Daniel's car was gone, so he knew Daniel wasn't at home. Jack figured he was at the SGC.  
  
Jack unpacked, fixed himself a ham and cheese sandwich and enjoyed his first beer in several days as he relaxed in his chair. It was a bit early for beer, but the trip had been long and hectic, and Jack figured he could indulge himself since he wouldn't be required to report back to work until the next day.  
  
When the clock ticked to 12:30 p.m., Jack smiled, knowing that was when Daniel would normally be lunching ... or hibernating in his office when he should be eating. Jack went to the phone and dialed his lover's office, but was surprised when he didn't get an answer, and in fact, heard a voice mail proclaiming that Daniel would be out of the office for a day or two.  
  
Jack didn't like the sound of that. He went back to the kitchen to check for a message. Finding none, he went to the study and found Daniel's note, managing to suppress his immediate urge to strangle Major Davis.   
  
Jack feared he might never get over his jealousy of Paul Davis, even though he knew in his heart of hearts that Daniel didn't think of Paul in that way. But Jack's Mr. Jealousy always perked up when the Major was involved in their lives.  
  
Taking a deep calming breath, Jack dialed Daniel's cell phone but only got his voicemail. Hanging up, Jack reluctantly dialed the Pentagon.  
  
"Major Davis."  
  
"Jack O'Neill. Is Daniel with you?" Jack tried desperately to sound calm and self-assured.  
  
"Yes Colonel. One moment."  
  
Jack sat back in the blue office chair Daniel had purchased for him and closed his eyes for a moment as he waited.  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Daniel ... what's going on, and why are you there when I'm here?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "You got my note."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Daniel fidgeted. He was using Paul's phone, and the Air Force Major could hear every word.  
  
"Jack ... concentrate on that last acronym. Okay?"  
  
"I'm trying ... really, I am."  
  
"I can tell," Daniel chuckled at the strained tone of Jack's voice.  
  
"When are you going to be ... back?"  
  
"Tonight ... tomorrow morning at the latest. Remember the acronym."  
  
"Okay. Promise me you're okay."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"I ... promise," Daniel had turned hoping Paul wasn't thinking that this conversation sounded any stranger than usual.  
  
"Okay," Jack said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Several seconds passed, and then, in unison, "Okay."   
  
Both chuckled.   
  
"Um ... Jack," Daniel whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"You know, too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Several seconds later, "Bye", again in unison, and finally both hung up. Daniel looked at Paul, trying not to look as sheepish as he felt.   
  
In the other half of the country, Jack pulled out another beer as he read the note again. He chuckled as he stared at the acronym -- S.M.L.S.F. -- Space Monkey loves Silver Fox.   
  
"Gawd, I'm a lucky man," Jack thought with a smile.  
  
====  
  
"Dr. Jackson, how'd you get in here?" Simmons barked, walking into his locked office and finding Daniel seated behind his desk, a dashing smile on his face.  
  
"Well, let me see. Oh yes, I put my hand on the little round thing that's attached to the door, and do you know what? Something magical happened. It opened. Are you following me, Simmons, or would you like me to draw you a pretty diagram? I'm sure you have some crayons around here somewhere."  
  
Daniel was having fun. Simmons had made it so easy for him to let his inner deviant out. Jack would be proud. Of this, Daniel was sure.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he continued, "I didn't mean to offend. Perhaps you haven't advanced to crayons yet. What about some finger paints then?"  
  
"The door was locked, Dr. Jackson. I could have you arrested."  
  
"That's your prerogative. Oh I'm sorry, I've used a long word, it means ..."  
  
"I know what it means, Doctor. Do you mind?" Simmons motioned to his lavish office chair.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I do mind. I'm quite ... comfortable here."  
  
"What do you want, Dr. Jackson? Speak while you can. I'll have Security here within two minutes."  
  
"I don't think so, Colonel."  
  
Simmons put down the phone he had picked up, sensing something disconcerting in the archaeologist's tone.  
  
"Okay. What ace is it you think you are holding?"  
  
"No ace, but your career, definitely."  
  
Daniel held the Asgard communication device in his hand, and with a flash of light, Thor appeared, startling Simmons.  
  
"Colonel Simmons, meet Thor of the Asgard."  
  
"Thor, this is ..."  
  
"... the dunderhead who thinks he knows it all."  
  
Daniel laughed while Simmons acted insulted.  
  
"It's like this, Colonel. I've come in to some information, information about your ... credentials ... that are open for debate. Now personally, I don't really care how you got where you are, what you did to get there, or who you stepped over, because frankly, I don't give a darn about you at all.  
  
"However, when you threaten me and my ... team, then you become my business. I've been bullied and tortured by the best," Daniel sneered, "Your little attempt to go after SG-1 is pathetic in comparison, just like you are. You're a little man, Simmons. Did you really think you could get the better of me? I mean, think about it."  
  
Daniel stood and walked calmly over to Simmons. He stood tall, forceful, confidant as he stared Simmons in the eye. He never blinked; he never looked away. He delivered his message with total conviction, and, to his personal satisfaction, Daniel Jackson was quite ... intimidating!  
  
"Colonel Simmons, I know who you are. I know where you came from, and I know exactly what's in that little safe you keep hidden under the sofa in your apartment."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to have you arrested for breaking and entering."  
  
"I didn't break and enter anything. In fact, I have a solid ... what's the word ... alibi," Daniel grinned, "for every second I've been in D.C. Brass even. You know the Brass, Colonel ... Chief of Staff, various heads of departments, lots and lots of Airmen, Majors and Colonels ... Colonel. Oh, and yes," Daniel walked right into Simmons' face, "I even saw the President.  
  
"Now, as I was saying. I know your little secret, and as I said, that's your business ... unless you make it my business. The choice is yours ... Colonel."  
  
"What's he here for?" Simmons nodded towards Thor.  
  
Daniel grinned again, "He's my back up. You see ... Colonel ... if you decide to ... ignore me, challenge me ... if you don't take me seriously, Thor here is prepared to take you on a little trip, to a place ... far ... far ... away ... where it's ... lonely and cold, but liveable. It's a little planetoid that no one cares much about, not even the Goa'uld and ... Colonel ... once deposited on the planet, Thor won't be dropping by for visits.  
  
"So you see, you do have a choice. Go with Thor or leave SG-1 alone. You can keep on being a pain if you want because frankly, you're not worth the guilt of revealing your little secret, but if you hurt Jack O'Neill, if you threaten me again, then you'll be dealing with me, and Colonel Simmons, don't let the glasses fool you. I know what I'm doing, and I play hard.  
  
"I'll be expecting a message from General Hammond that you've decided not to continue with your ... whatever name you want to give this farce."  
  
"I'll bet you do ... play. Just remember Dr. Jackson, there's always another side, another angle. And if you want to play hardball with me, you may just regret that decision, just as surely as you'll regret this day as might your Colonel O'Neill. Get out, and take that Roswell rip-off with you," Simmons turned and headed for the door to open it.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, if you need me again, please do not hesitate to ... call," Thor said matter-of-factly, wanting Simmons to know the Asgard would continue to assist Daniel in this endeavor.  
  
He then glared at Simmons and with a flash, Thor was gone, taking Daniel with him as well as Frank Simmons' clothes. He also opened the door to Simmons' office and pressed the buzzer for his secretary who screamed when she entered and saw her naked boss parading around the room in a rage, screaming about an alien.  
  
"Thor, that was great. Thank you," Daniel laughed as he stood on the bridge of the Asgard ship.  
  
"It was my pleasure. O'Neill is ... special to our people. We will always do what we can to protect him."  
  
Daniel nodded, "Um ... you can ... beam me down, back to my hotel room, if that wouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
Thor nodded, and just before engaging the energy beam added, "...And we would also do our best to safeguard you as well, Dr. Jackson."  
  
Daniel barely got out a smile, the "thank you" just forming on his lips when he appeared in his room.  
  
He made a quick call to Paul, to thank him for the "scuttlebutt" that turned out to be very helpful, and then checked out and headed for the airport.  
  
====  
  
A ring rousted Jack out of his unintended nap.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Colonel, I phoned Dr. Jackson's home, but when he didn't answer, it occurred to me he might be with you. Do you know if Dr. Jackson has returned yet?"  
  
"General? Ah, no, not yet ... Sir ... ah, I mean ... no, Sir."  
  
"Give him a message for me, Jack. Tell him ... job well done."  
  
"Job well done? What exactly did Daniel do, Sir?"  
  
General Hammond laughed, "Jack, he did you proud. Give him the message, and you can both have tomorrow off. Goodnight Colonel."  
  
"Thank you ... Sir ... I guess."  
  
Jack was very confused, and very anxious to know what kind of trouble his lover had gotten into that would involve a trip to D.C. and the General. He looked at the clock ... 7:20 p.m. He wondered when Daniel would be home.  
  
====  
  
Twenty minutes later, Daniel entered the house, smiling and whistling.  
  
"Danny?" Jack hurried down the steps, having heard the front door open.  
  
"Hey Jack, I...mmmmmmph," Daniel found himself being ravished by his lover, much to his pleasure.  
  
"Mmmm ... hi Jack," Daniel said, still lost in the kiss.  
  
"Hi yourself. You look in one piece. Let me see your eyes," Jack pulled back to get a good look at his soul mate.  
  
"My ... my eyes?"  
  
"No matter what you say, Angel, your eyes always say more."  
  
Daniel smiled, "I missed you."  
  
"Geez, Danny, I hate being away from you."  
  
They kissed some more, "Bed, Jack."  
  
"We'll get there in a minute, but first ... Hammond called and said to tell you 'job well done."  
  
Daniel grinned.  
  
"Okay, that's it. Over here," Jack lead Daniel by the hand to the sofa and sat them both down, "tell me what I missed."  
  
Daniel filled Jack in on everything. He left nothing out, ending with the "totally awesome Jack O'Neill Special ... and now that I've told you, time for an encore," Daniel leaned into Jack who obliged, leaving his lover tingly and almost giddy afterwards.  
  
"Gawd, I missed you," Daniel said leaning his head against Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Danny, why didn't you wait for me to get home and let me ..."  
  
"Let you take care of it?"  
  
Jack fidgeted, not sure he could answer the question without getting into trouble with his currently very contented partner ... and Jack had plans for them ... just as soon as they finished this discussion. He had to tread carefully, only before he could get his foot out of his mouth, Daniel continued talking.  
  
"Jack, you love me and you'd do anything in the world to protect me. You'd even ... I mean you'd ... do whatever you had to in order to keep me safe. Right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"And if I had waited for you, you'd be all angry at Simmons for what he was threatening to do to you, but the part that would make you do something we'd both regret was the part when ..."  
  
"...he threatened you," Jack said, his eyes acknowledging the bitter truth that Simmons would have been one sorry fellow if the situation had been left for Jack to handle.  
  
"Jack, My Love, My Silver Fox," Daniel caressed Jack's face, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that as much as you protect me, I protect you. You are my love, Jack, my life, and I won't let anyone hurt you ... not even you ... so I took care of it."  
  
Daniel sweetly placed a kiss on Jack's lips as his hands massaged Jack's neck.  
  
"I love you, Jack, and someday, you may just realize I mean what I say ... that it works both ways, that we protect each other."  
  
"I wish I could have seen you putting that stuffed shirt in his place."  
  
"It was pretty funny. I ... had a good time, but I guess I shouldn't say that. I just knew that I had Thor as backup ... and if something went wrong, I knew ..."  
  
"... that it goes both ways, and I'd be there to cover your six."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dr. Jackson, how about I cover your six now?," Jack kissed Daniel, "and your noon ... kiss ... and your three ... kiss ... and your everything?"  
  
"I'd like that. Love you so much, Jack."  
  
"And I love you, my protector."  
  
  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
